decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Al
Played By: 'Zach '''Class: '''Fighter '''Race: '''Warforged '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Status: '''Alive '''Favored Weapon: '''Heavy Flail '''Favored Spell: '''no Appearance Al is a beat up looking hunk of iron and wood. His body scars and chips in his frame tell a story that even he cannot fully remember and that he wishes to uncover. His face has been worn down from years of neglect and exposure to the elements and his head has a pair of cattle horns that do not belong to him grafted to it. Despite all this, Al is a strong and cheerful being, if a bit malodorous. He lacks a deep understanding of civil cultures and thus is almost feral-looking. At 6'8 and almost 400 pounds, he is a very large and intimidating creature. Apart from a large barrel he uses to carry his belongings and a tattered cloak, Al mostly wanders around without clothing, but as he is not made of flesh or bone, this has yet to be a problem. Backstory Al is an old war machine lost to time by means unknown. The only link to his past is chiseled into his head as a symbol and even that is next to unreadable. He was found by an adventuring half-orc as an idol for a tribe of goblins and hobgoblins that used him as a target of worship and possibly weapons. After being awoken, he traveled with this half-orc as a companion and friend. They eventually parted ways and Al now looks for work and any key to his past he an find and maybe even some lifelong friends along the way. Personality Unfortunately, Al's amnesia has left little to desire in the ways of social grace and niceties. He can be brash, brutish, and sometimes downright rude, although he hardly means it. Al chooses to live amongst civilized people as he has developed a sort of hatred for barbarian types and their ways Beliefs Al does not worship any one deity as he is still finding himself. He is completely ambivalent to the laws of society but finds that usually sticking to the rules causes less issue with local guards. Al finds that just getting to know people is a good way to gauge them in terms of worth and companionship. However, he is almost always hostile towards barbarians as he sees them as little more than beasts with purpose. This attitude mostly comes from his years spent as prisoner in his own body to a group of barbarian goblins and other feral humanoids. Fighting Style Al is varied in his combat styles due to his past as a warrior and tends to fight smart as fighting is almost instinctual to him. He favors the flail for its usefulness as it can trip ad disarm foes as well as bash in their skull. He has also been known to use a crossbow when deemed useful. Despite this, his rage can get the best of him at times. He shows little to no mercy once he is past the breaking point and can be quite savage and brutal. Relationships with Other Characters 'Ragnarok Badass: Al finds Ragnarok a good friend and fun companion. He feels like Ragnarok is good sneaky man and is quieter than he is. William Zulian: Al can relate to William as he also believes William to be broken in a similar way he is. He understands what is it like to be naked and confused and thinks of William as a friend. Appears In * Portal QS * Nightmares QS * Rescue QS Category:Player Characters